Douze ans après
by Elerynna
Summary: Kurt revient à Lima douze ans après avoir quitté cette ville. Sa vie a changé et il veut en parler à quelqu'un qui lui manque chaque jour...


Rating : All

NDA : Les personnages de Glee appartiennent à Ian Brennan / Brad Falchuk / Ryan Murphy. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'OS comme celui-ci alors je me suis lancé.

* * *

><p>Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir de grande marque marchait doucement le long des tombes du cimetière de Lima. Son visage était rougit et ses épaules voûtées. Ses mains, cachées par les poches, étaient serrés en poing. Il marchait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant l'une d'entre elles. Il n'y avait pas de croix ou tout autre signe de religion, seulement une pierre en granit dont chaque côté de la pierre étaient sculptés d'une aile d'ange avec une photo de femme en son centre.<p>

L'homme se laissa tomber à genou, ne se souciant pas de se salir, il avait juste besoin de se laisser aller pour une fois.

-Bonjour Maman, je suis désolé, cela fait de longues années que je ne suis pas venu te voir, mais je pense à toi chaque jour. Je vis maintenant à New York et je suis vraiment heureux. Tu sais, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay, tous mes rêves se sont effondrés. Mon idée de grand mariage, de fonder une famille, de vivre une vie normale, tout cela avait disparu. Pourtant maintenant, à vingt-huit ans, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je suis marié à un homme exceptionnel et nous avons agrandi notre famille il y a cinq ans. Je t'avais déjà parlé de lui, Blaine, il est tout pour moi, tu sais. Il est mon premier vrai baiser, mon premier petit ami, ma première fois et maintenant il est mon mari, il me soutient dans tout ce que je fais, tout comme je le fais pour lui. Il est exceptionnel.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé être aussi heureux. Mais tu sais Maman, tu me manques, tu me manques tellement. Car même si Carole fait très bien son travail de belle-maman et qu'elle est très importante pour moi, elle n'est pas toi. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, c'est une date importante pour moi. Cela fait douze ans aujourd'hui que je suis comblé par Blaine et cinq que notre fille est arrivée.

Kurt se tourna légèrement pour faire un signe derrière lui. Il vit alors les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui approcher.

-Maman, je te présente Blaine Anderson-Hummel et notre fille Eva Anderson-Hummel. Eva, Blaine, je vous présente ma mère, Sylvie Hummel.

-C'est la dame que tu m'as montrée quand on regardait les photos ? demanda sa fille avec sa petite voix fluette.

-Oui.

-Elle est jolie…

Kurt fut ému d'entendre sa fille parler de sa grand-mère ainsi. Il savait qu'elle aimait regarder les albums photo, mais ne pensait pas qu'elle se souvenait de sa grand-mère. Il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer chaleureusement. Levant son regard, il croisa celui de Blaine qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et le regardait avec amour, sa fille qui s'était faufilée entre eux, les enlaçaient tendrement. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage.

-Ne pleure pas Papa… Tu sais, nous on est là et je t'aime très fort et je sais que papa Blaine aussi il t'aime.

-Oui je l'aime ma chérie, je t'aime mon amour, murmura Blaine en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Eva vint elle aussi l'embrasser sur la joue et elle se tourna vers la tombe soudainement.

-Tu sais Grand-mère, Papa Kurt et Papa Blaine sont heureux ensemble et je sais que Papa Kurt pense beaucoup à toi, mais je te promets de prendre soin de lui pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Alors tu peux vivre ta vie correctement là où tu es, moi et Papa Blaine on va bien s'occuper de Papa Kurt !

Les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée face à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils savaient qu'Eva commençait à affilier les membres de la famille, mais jamais ils n'auraient cru entendre cela de la bouche de leur fille. Kurt l'entoura de ses bras et lui embrassa la joue d'un énorme baiser. Qu'il l'aime sa fille ! Il était tellement heureux à présent.

Après être restés quelques minutes en silence devant la tombe, Blaine, Kurt et Eva se relevèrent et quittèrent le cimetière. Kurt se sentait mieux et au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, il sentait la main de Blaine le frôler pour finalement lui prendre la sienne et l'enlacer tendrement. Ils se regardèrent avec amour et se sourirent avant de monter en voiture pour aller voir Burt et Carole.

* * *

><p>J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu. Des reviews?<p> 


End file.
